


Mass Effect Quickies

by DDHF2



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Choking, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Miranda's Ass, Multi, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDHF2/pseuds/DDHF2
Summary: As the name says, here I will post different quick scenes from different franchises. They will loosely circle around the word 'Quicky' though don't hold me to this. I will write shorter storys to get my creative juices flowing again for some bigger projects. I changed this fic to Mass Effect exclusive to make it more navigatable. Most stories aren't related and might contradict one another. If they are in anyway I will mark them otherwise. I'm open to wishes and suggestions so please leave them in the comments. Or any other criticism or praise you can spare!Cheers!-DDHF
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Male Shepard, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. ABC

**Author's Note:**

> Jack has this weird thing, that after fights and battles with her boy scout, she gets incredibly horny. Yeah that's the premise basically oh and there will be a special 'guest' near the end...
> 
> Parings: Jack/MaleShep/Miranda  
> Kinks: Hornyness, Rough Sex, Choking, Rimming, Pregnancy, Polyamory

There were many strange things about Jack, ‘Jacqueline Shepard’ as her legal name was now.

The tattoos all over her body to begin with. Though they were artistic and beautiful really, and Shepard thought they were sexy as hell, they were strange. Then there was her unnecessarily foul mouth. Like her exterior it was also off putting, a wall to climb before you got to know and appreciate the ex-convict. Once behind that wall, she wouldn’t change what she said – Shepard got to hear more fuck yous and kiss my ass in one day than he had during basic training – but how she said it, with a softer tone, almost affectionate. And that foul mouth of hers was useful in the bedroom. She could describe penetration in a million words and get him angry, horny and giddy with one sentence felt with obscenities. Then there was her love for ‘her kiddos’, the students at the new Shepard academy for gifted biotis, a place open to all species with a headmistress who was a former justicar and a teacher everyone found strange but liked like a sister once they got to know her. Loving her students was beautiful, but combined with the first two it was strange. Then there was her love for cuddling. She would always press herself against her bedmates when sleeping and hold hands when she could and sit in Shepard’s lap when watching a vid. Her husband smiled then, kissed the shaven side of her head and she would curse at him but never stop cuddling. His strange foul-mouthed cuddly kitten.

The without a doubt strangest part of her – that you only got to see when she called you husband or babe – was,that fighting alongside certain people made her horny. Not just a little aroused, no, needing-to-fucking-fuck-right-fucking-now horny. Shepard calld it her ABC – her ‘after-battle-condition’, since ‘craziness’ had earned him quite a few slaps form his wife.

Whenever the couple took a match in the Armax arena near their home, she would jump him the moment they were in the changing room. Sweaty and full of adrenaline as they were, they fucked through a quick orgasm before hitting the shower for an hour cleaning and getting dirty repeatedly. And in the car home Jack would give Shepard these looks, whisper dirtily to him and grab his dick through his pants or simply blow him while making him finger her.

When the door closed behind them in the apartment, there was simply no holding back and the night would only end when Shepard had fucked her into a coma – which was harder than beating the reapers and he only managed it every once in a while – or when he couldn’t get hard anymore, which meant a little affectionate mocking and then cuddling until they fell asleep.

Such was the routine after every match. But not today.

Today it was different, frustrating for Jack and uncomfortable for Shepard. Today they had gone to the arena not as two but three. Grunt was on the citadel, and had tagged along so he could work out his need for mayhem to avoid a situation like the last time he visited the station. The result was that there hadn’t been a chance for changing room or shower sex since Shepard was busy watching out that Grunt didn’t break anything. And no chance for a car blow job because a giant grey-orange baby was on the back seat. Result: Hrony, unsatisfied after-battle-condition Jack sat next to her lover in the car, her panties so wet that it came through to the trousers, her nipples so hard they poked combat shirt and jacket, her face a little flustered, her feet tapping impatiently. Shepard next to her, saw it all, and she grapped his dick through his pants to have him ready for her the moment they were alone and massaged it permanently while grunt sat behind them in the passenger seats, looking out the window at the lights and buildings.

Thank god the krogan didn’t sleep at their apartment but in the hotel with Oriana Lawson, who was also here on vacation. The lithe woman had a way of controlling the brutish Krogan everyone admired. Around her the killing machine became a soft giant, listening to her requests she said in a soft voice, trailing behind the compared to him tiny human and when she got a little angry with him, he looked like a little boy scolded for a hand in the cookie jar. He had been like this since being introduced to the younger Lawson by Miranda, who had told him that the woman wasn’t a fighter like his other friends and her everything. He was to behave at his best around her, she had said and actually intimidated him. Now he loved Oriana, whom he just called Oria, since he liked the sound of it, like his sister and was maybe even more protective than Miranda. That and his soft behavior had earned him a lot of points with the older Lawson who now treated him between a pet-dog and a little brother.

Shepard landed on the parking lot in front of their building. The hotel was just a block away and just when they landed, Oriana came out the front door for krogan sitting.

“See you tomorrow, battlemaster”, Grunt said in his deep voice. Shepard turned his head and nodded.

“Night, big guy”, Jack said but didn’t turn, only flipped him the bird. Then she jumped out the car and basically ran into the building after greeting Oriana and giving her a little kiss on the cheek. Grunt blinked as he got out of the car then looked at his hand and tried to mimick the gesture. Oriana reached out to him and put a hand on his intertwined fingers, then shook his head. She looked into the car with an empathic expression. She had seen Jack’s slightly flushed face and Shepard’s stern expression while he swallowed but didn’t move. She smiled and waved at him, figuring out why John didn’t get out of the car and Jack had run past her.

She took Grunt’s hand and lead him away. When they were gone and John was sure no one was around he also jumped out running to get to his horny and a little angry wife. His pants strained with his boner and running was a little uncomfortable. In the lobby he greeted the asari concierge only with a wave and turned his body slightly to hide the tent. He called the elevator and the following minute was the hardest of his life. On the one hand he was ready, horny as well and pumped to give it to his lithe wife. On the other he was a little scared, since she had never been in her condition for so long without him meeting her demands. When the door opened, he saw his wife, her expression mad and lusty. He blinked once and Jack pulled him into the elevator by his throat.

“Fucking finally”, she said and snogged him like possessed. He kissed back, took her in a tight embrace as their tongues licked over each other and her hands roamed his whole body. She instantly moaned, growled and groaned like a wild animal. And he had difficulties taming this wildcat. With the little consciousness he had left, he pressed the button for their floor, then the one next to it to stop and lock the elevator.

Despite her being a head smaller and her wiry body she wrestled him to the wall. Her lips were everywhere on his face, sucking, kissing, licking. Then her teeth came in as well, biting and pulling on his lips. He took the onslaught and prepared to strike back by undressing her with quick, well trained moves. First her – well actually his N7-jacket but she had taken claim long ago – was opened and she momentarily held her hands back so he could get her out of it. Then the sleevless combat shirt wich at the same time hid her body but accented her trained stomach and back with its slim fit. Under it she didn’t wear her sports bra and her small breasts were on full access. She had been ready for this from the moment the score had shown on the board in the arena, so of course she had no underwear on.

Jack gave her lover a particularly rough bit to the lip, challenging him to get to the fucking point. John could nearly hear her impatient commands: _Are we getting it on or what, boyscout?_

He smiled growled then brought his hands to her breasts and squeezed them while half lifting her of the floor. She let out a sound of satisfaction, then a grunt as she was pressed against the elevator wall with a thud. He held her with his palms squishing her nipples and his fingers in her armpits. She smiled madly at him and raised her legs to sling them around his form.

 _When the fuck did she take of her pants?_ he asked himself then felt warm wetness against his abs. She began grinding instantly, moaning loudly as her lips – throbbing for half the car ride, wet since they left the arena – finally had something to grind on. She pushed harder against him which made him take a better stance with one leg a little back. Her eyes were half lid, mad, mocking him as she got closer to the first of many climaxes.

 _If you can’t fucking give me what I want, I will do it myself_ , she seemed to tell him. He growled again and changed his grip on her. He switched to her ass cheeks, squeezing them hard making her groan, then he lifted her higher. She followed his movements, unwound her legs and brought them over his shoulder. Her pussy was now level with his face and after a moment she gave him to admire the swollen pink lips, she slung her legs around his head and pressed him in.

He moaned, extended his tongue and dove in her cunt hungrily. His slippery musce pushed in her deeply and his lips began sucking on hers, then he pulled out and gave her two quick licks, before sucking on her clit. She came, her arousal to good, her love for getting serviced by him to deep, his skill to perfect. She shuddered and squirted in his mouth, so much that it tripped down his chin. She rode his face for a few minutes even after her climax faded, simply enjoying his tongue. Then she loosened her lock on his head and let him pull back. She smiled at him as he still held her up and licked his lips.

“Good boy”, she purred and he smiled, then changed his grip a third time. He half let her fall and she yelped then was caught easily by his left arm. Her legs came around his hips again and before his next move, she felt his dick at her entrance.

 _When the fuck did he take his pants off?_ , she asked herself. He growled more aggressive now and his right came out of nowhere and attacked her throat. He applied a hard grip and pushed her head back so it banged against the wall. She let out a muffled moan as the impact made her a little dizzy and so fucking aroused at the same time. Her boy scout knew how to handle her, knew that she was a rough girl, could take a lot and liked to show it off. She loved to be dominated after having her time on top, switching between extremes, soft love and hard fucking, dominatrix and sub-slut like second nature.

His head shot forward and his teeth found her ear lope, biting hard, bringing her back from the light stupor. She hissed and then he dropped her. His dick slipped in her quickly, her drenched lips wide open and ready and he reached in her so deeply that she though he was at her cervix. Then he sat a brutal rhythm, fucking up into her while she held on to her stud for dear life.

He held her by the throat the whole time, letting her breath just a little so she wouldn’t pass out but still be in that nice fog of oxygen depravity and ecstasy. It only took a few minutes and he throbbed hardly, grunting deeply as his scrotum contracted. She suddenly opened her eyes and they commanded and asked and begged and praised and mocked him at the same time. He kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth instantly and she tried to kiss back as her vision narrowed while his grip tightened for a moment. Then he let her go and came. She screamed in his mouth, her arms and whole-body cramping around him, clinging to him, scratching his back. He pressed their foreheads together and they looked into the others eyes and she convulsed and he pumped her full.

They stayed like that until he went soft and his hips stopped moving. He still stayed inside her but needed a moment to get back ready for action. A time to long for her, since her lust hadn’t been satisfied by her two climaxed but only awoken. She went back to grinding against him, kissing him whispering to him.

“Come on, big hero, you’re done already? You grown soft, and can’t satisfy a girl anymore?”, she taunted him and he growled and brought a hand around her ass. He simply stuck his finger in her ass whole, then a second widening her. She purred and smiled and gave him a rewarding kiss. She was an anal whore, had always been one.

Suddenly the door opened beside them and they heard a cough. They froze and Shepard slowly turned his head to the door, his fingers and half hard dick still in his wife. Then he relaxed and let out a deep sigh when he saw who it was. He hugged Jack tightly against him and laughed in her shoulder for relieve while she groaned and cursed. A very pregnant Miranda Shepard looked at them with a half mocking half sexy – all her looks were half sexy, at least to her spouses – expression. She only wore a housecoat showing a lot of cleavage and the belt strained around her swollen belly.

“You’re lucky I know my loves so well and waited for you here. Just imagine Misses Vasquez catching you. She nearly called C-Sec when she found out Jack moved in with us.”

Shepard laughed more and kissed Jack’s throat. Jack only glared at her wife and pressed out a fuck you. Since the person interrupting them wasn’t an unwelcome presence, she saw no need not to take what she needed form their man. She rolled her hips against her husband and put her hands on his ass the make him fuck her again while watching her wife, getting even hornier by the lush body and beautiful face. Miranda giggled and stepped into the elevator. The door closed behind her and locked, overridden by Miranda’s omnitool.

“Hey, baby”, Miranda cooed and kissed John’s cheek. He smiled and kissed her on the lips quickly, then made a little room for her to access Jack. Miranda smiled brightly at her wife and cupped her tattooed breast while leaning to her. Jack stuck out her tongue and let it dance with Miranda’s until the younger woman nit into the brunettes lips. Miranda giggled, but her hand instantly came up to slap Jack. The younger woman moaned deeply. Not only her boy scout knew how to handle her, but also his, now really their cheerleader.

“Still a little feitsty, hm, Jacky girl”, Miranda hummed. She had opened her coat in the meantime, teasing Jack with her body. Her breasts were even bigger than normal and the porcelain belly was so fucking hot for Jack it nearly wasn’t bearable. It only became so by touching both her wife’s breasts and out of this world sexy swollen stomach. Jack’s left held and massaged the heavy orb and her right softly, sweetly caressed the big round, that would contain their child for a few months still. Three to be precise, three months of the most sexy Miranda there ever had been. The child was theirs, all three of them.

Miranda was unable to have a child, because of the benign tumor that had befallen her ovarian. But her other reproductive organs were intact. So, she could carry the child while the egg was from Jack and the sperm of course donated by an infamous specter hero. Miranda would be a mother, her biggest dream coming true thanks to her beloved spouses. Miranda kissed her wife’s temple and then rubbed her head against John who had an arm around her now.

“What a poor girl, how long did you have to wait?”, Miranda said and stroked Jack’s cheek.

“Too fucking long, you teasing cunt”, Jack said and squeezed the big tit while her other hand was still soft and gentle. Miranda smiled and laughed, then slapped Jack again.

“Did he cum in you already, slut?”, she asked acting on their usual game of pretending their husband wasn’t there.

“Yes” Jack said sounding incredibly sad and frustrated. Not because of the creampie but because Shepard was getting soft slowly.

“Awww, my baby”, Miranda said and kissed Jack deeply on the lips again.

“Fuck you, fat assed cheerleader”, the ex-convict answered, sounding sweet and cute while the langue was as foul as ever. She was rewarded with another slap and a happy smile form her wife.

“Don’t worry, victim”, Miranda cooed then walked behind John and dropped to her knees. He smiled in anticipation knowing his wife’s tricks to make him hard again.

She pulled down his pants completely and he sighed as she kissed each trained cheek. Jack took his jaw in her hand and made him look at her, commanding, begging, asking him to fuck her again with her big eyes. She whispered a soft ‘I love you’ meaning both her spouses and with the hand on his ass pulled him open for her wife. Miranda instantly went to work, so her husband wouldn’t go soft inside their little foul mouth cuddle monster. She kissed his asshole sweetly then stuck her tongue in him and rimmed him with devotion, giving occasional big licks over the pucker and moaning and sighing for him constantly. He moaned and his hips began to move on their own slowly. Jack gave him the brightest smile as she felt his hard dick again and he smiled back. Miranda kissed his ass, then his scrotum, then came up behind him. She pressed her lush body against him and leaned over his shoulder.

“Good boy”, she whispered and kissed his cheek as her spouses fucked more, getting more passionate after each thrust.

“You’re next, perfect woman”, Shepard said with determination then brought his hand to stroked through his older wife’s hair. She lay her hand on his stomach and felt his strong muscles as he fucked Jack now at full speed. Then she licked his ear before biting in it and then whispering.

“Yes, I should hope so.”


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by AtlasSFM’s art especially this glorious picture: https://twitter.com/AtlasSFM/status/1262417340756566017
> 
> Parings: Liara/Miranda/Jack/MaleShep  
> Kinks: Masturbation, ‘Spying’, Miranda’s butt, light Dom/Sub, Rimming, Deepthroating, Slight Pregnancy

Liara sighed deeply as the warm water hit her body. Being the shadow broker, a writer and political commentator, headmaster and occasional lecturer at the _Shepard Academy for Gifted Biotics_ and the wife of the galactic hero who ended its greatest threat really took its toll. The moment her omni tool rang in the morning, she was up and at full power, going from meeting to meeting, reading and answering mails by students, parents, journalists, sources and assets, while not forgetting to eat and also work out a little. Luckily, she had help in all of her endeavors: As shadow broker she had an assistant, who was an expert in deep and barley legal operations since she was a former Cerberus agent. As a writer and essayist, the sister of said former operative helped her, her summa cum laude in writing and political studies and the diplomatic cunningness she got from her sister coming in more than handy. As the headmistress she had a vice headmistress who loved every aspect of her job though her mouth was as foul as ever. And as a wife, she had her husband who never was angry with her when she came late to diner or napped away while cuddling. His days were spend relaxing mostly, his duty done and he only worked as civilian now, using his contacts to make sure the whole galaxy and with it all species prospered in this peace of ten years.

With all this on her plate, Liara cherished the rare moments of relaxing and the warm showers or baths in their luxurious apartment were her favorite times of the day. She closed her eyes and let the warm water run down her body, that was somewhere between maiden and Matron. Her age was of course still maiden, her 120th birthday just coming up tomorrow. But asari matureness not only came with age but also the number of melds one had. And by the goddess she did have many of those. That was due to the fact, that she not only had above women as her assistants but fellow wives, expect form their sweet Ori, little sister to all of them now. An having three partners meant three things: First, a lot, lot, lot of sex. They would fuck once a day all four of them, then all individuals as they wanted. Second it meant that life with so much reasonability and stress was actually bearable since they could divide the amount of work between four. And third it made her fucking happy. She loved all three of them so much it made her sometimes wonder if the reapers but her into a strange stasis and her brain was fed with images and feeling. Because only a simulation could be this good. Liara smiled to herself and opened her eyes. Then she promptly gave a moan.

Infront of the sink of their smaller bathroom stood a figure Liara couldn’t see clearly through the mist on the glass. But what she saw was enough, since that ass could only belong to one person. It was so incredibly perfect, so well-shaped and trained – Miranda did a hundred squats a day and it made what her father gave her only better – and so fucking juicy while not being grotesque. Miranda Shepard’s ass was simply the best in the galaxy. Nothing against Shepard’s, a nice trained male behind, or Jack’s, trained and cute with lovely round cheeks or even Liara’s own, somewhere between her wives. But Miranda’s was simply a class of its own.

Liara moaned again and her hands traveled over her tits down south on its own. Miranda stood in front of the mirror and made her hair, going for a pinned updo, that combined with the glasses Jack had given her for her fortieth birthday, since ‘the cheerleader was now old and needed glasses’ would give her that sexy teacher look Jack loved. Liara pictured her wife with that glasses and the hairdo, her blouse two buttons open and the finest ornamented underwear flashing out from under it while Miranda bit her fingernail.

_“Oh, was I bad, Miss Teacher”, Liara asked. A long fingernail traced over her cheek and stopped at her chin. Liara opened her mouth slightly and Miranda now bit her lip._

_“So bad, little doll”, she said and popped another button open with her left while her right did the same to Liara’s country shirt._

_“Will you teach me a lesson now?”, Liara kept asking and her hands came to her teacher‘s waist…_

Goddess she was so fucking horny all the time. Her circle had begun, and although it was different from the human one, since Asari could reproduce whenever they wanted, it still had one thing in common with the circle of all species: It made the female horny. A simple biological trick to ensure that Asari would mate. And it got worse for Liara every year.

The simplest touches and looks were everything necessary to send Liara into sex overdrive. And Miri’s ass was far more then needed to get her crazy horny. But more of her wife’s body was always a welcome sight, so Liara carefully wiped over the fogged glass.

The perfection Miranda called her body was now clearly visible. The brunette wore some silky sexy underwear – she only had sexy underwear that ever-teasing minx. A black corset was around her torso only held by its tightness and Miranda’s wide hips. In the same design as panties she had a mixture of briefs and body shorts that left a good portion of her marble asscheeks uncovered. Now as if the brunette knew she was being watched, the big butt began swaying slightly, Miranda dancing to her own beat as she without a doubt hummed to herself. Liara moaned again, and her hand skipped the path over her stomach to simply go to her vagina. Of course, the maiden could simply ask her wife to come in the shower with her, but she had already cleaned and was already in the final stages before putting her dress on. And watching her like this had the thrill of spying on a sexy neighbor whom she was incidentally married to.

Liara bit her lips and held back a low moan. Her hand was now at her clit, stroked it softly then went lower and massaged her labia. Her folds were drenched, not only by the water coming from above but also because that teasing demoness of a wife now outright danced. And the only dance Miranda knew – though she was a master in every style – was sexy. Even her slightly uncoordinated hopping and hip swaying was like a mating ritual to Liara, the juicy perfect, indescribable ass bouncing and wobbling while the wide hips and narrow waist moved with it.

Liara inserted a finger in herself and aimed for G-Spot. She didn’t have time to really savor

her rare excursion into the fields of masturbation since they both were getting ready to go out for dinner to celebrate Liara’s birthday. They always did it a day early so they had the evening to themselves without the dozens of calls and good wishes from their many friends.

The finger in her vagina was soon joined by another and she began fucking her cunt quickly. Her climax was already close when suddenly Miranda leaned forward to check herself in the mirror, which hung in such an angle that Liara both couldn’t see her wife’s face and was unseen by her. maybe miranda applied some make up or was checking if it was still on fleek (Jack’s opinion about makeup on Miranda, while the tattooed woman licked her lips: “Do you want to kill us with your sexiness, babe, how am I supposed to look at anything else when you are even hotter than normal?” Liara, biting her lips with fidgeting hands: “You look great, babe”, Shepard, concentrated expression to not get instantly erect: “Hmpf”). The next moment, Miranda took a lipstick and brought it to her face and Liara pictured her wife making that cute face when applying something to her lips. The shadow broker brought her other hands to her ass and rubbed the opening as a third finger slipped ion her cunt.

Liara bit her lip harder and shook her head, the orgasm taking her by surprise. That ass was on full display now, and the clorious uncovered cheeks seemed to commando the Asari to knead them, kiss them, worship them and to simply cum for them. She moaned out then her left came ot her breasts and pinched the nipples. Due to her circle at his height, the climax was long and deep, Liara panting like she was running and her muscles in her arms cramped slightly. When she came down, Miranda was gone, without a doubt pink her dress now. Liara let out a deep moan and pinched both her clit and nipple for the last time. Her knees shuddered and she needed a moment before she could exit the shower.

She blinked repeatedly then pushed herself from the wall. And opened the glass door. Her steps were slightly insecure. The climax was good, but still had left her a little unsatisfied. Damn circle hormones. Liara reached for a towel, took it and was about to put it around her body it was snatched from her. Miranda pulled it form the surprised asaria and threw it infront of her then hugged the blue woman from behind. Liara sighed and her lust shot into space again.

“Did my girl have to relief herself?”, Miranda teased and her hand stroked over Liara’s breasts.

“Hmmm”, was Liara’s only answer and Miranda giggled then kissed the wet shoulder.

“Good girl”, the human said and put the choker on her lover that signaled her role for the night. Liara shuddered and instantly pressed out a ‘Love you mistress’. Like it was common knowledge, people with great power and responsibilities sometimes need to feel not in charge at all and completely powerless. And so, Liara loved to be submissive, be her spouses’ little slut, getting edged by them or tortured with climaxes while serving their every needs. They had of course some rules, but part of the thrill was, that all her lovers could simply put that choker of dark blue satin with a ‘Li’ written on it by encrusted diamonds, on her and she would be theirs.

“I love you too. But unfortunately, we have to hurry now, doll, Jack got our man so fucking horny his dick is already throbbing like crazy”, Miranda said but held on to her lover.

“Baby?”, Liara asked. She thought that tonight they would go out as a surprise for her birthday. But since she didn’t use the right address, she was promptly rewarded with a hard slap to her tit which made her only hornier. Then Miranda bit in Liara’s neck slightly until the Asari hissed and pressed out the correct words.

“I apologize mistress”, she said and Miranda kissed the part where she had bitten.

“Good pet, Li. Yeah, the surprise is not that we have a nice evening outside, but rather inside”, Miranda said.

“In here to be precise”, she added and inserted a finger in the throbbing purple cunt her hand had slowly snaked to. Liara gasped and mewled again.

“And in here”, Miranda promised and her other hand went for Liara’s asshole. Miranda only stuck in her pinky then turned it before softly fingering both holes. Liara moaned and rubbed herself against her wife, her climax again close.

“Our husband decided on something you know, doll”, Miranda said casually as she teased Liara to Thessia and back.

“That you have suffered to long with these terrible cycles. It’s time to end that now”, she said deeply and her hand lay over Liara’s stomach where her uterus was and caressed the toned belly. Liara understood and knew that she could say no, her role as the submissive not meaning she had no say in this. But speaking against her master’s decision wasn’t even crossing her mind. The prospect of being a mother was certainly frightening, and Liara would have to make many changes and some sacrifices but gods she was willing. And not only because her biology was screaming at her to mate, to conceive, but also because her heart wanted this. Liara’s eyes shot open and convulsed.

“You’re so dirty, doll, so ready to be bred, aren’t you?”, her mistress asked rhetorically and put her hands back on Liara’s vagina.

“Please, mistress, can I cum?”, she asked while nodding and Miranda put her finger back in her vagina.

“Good girl, yes, cum for me so you won’t do to quickly when your master fucks you”, Miri said and Lira rode to the stars again.

“Good girl, Li, my good little girl”, Miranda praised and Liara lay her head back on her wife’s shoulder while moaning through her orgasm.

“Now we are really late, love, so come on or our stud will shoot his cum into Jack’s mouth not in your belly where it belongs.”, Miranda suddenly said and was gone from behind Liara and stood a foot away.

The asari moaned again and turned to her wife. She wanted to explain that Asari impregnation didn’t work like that and that she actually didn’t need sperm to conceive a daughter with their husband. But then again, acting like she did was far more fun. Miranda seemed to read her mind and smiled brightly. Then she pecked her wife on the lips.

“Cute little cumslut”, she said and Liara shuddered as Miranda left her with a wink. The Asari nearly ran out of the bath and crashed in to her husband who came to look for them. Miranda stood on the side anticipating the accident and laughed heartedly as the couple landed on the floor. While Jack wasted no time and spanked Liara once while taking Shepard’s dick and inserting it into the dripping blue vagina. Liara screamed and her eyes turned black the moment he weas in her and he came as she bound their consciousnesses and got so incredibly thigh around him.

\- 3 hours later -

“Fuck I love your blue titties, Li”, Jack moaned. Her head lay in Liara’s lap and the tattooed woman sucked the hanging blue tits with gusto. Liara was meanwhile burring her face in her husband’s ass, her tongue inside him while she mewled and cooed. On the other side of their man was Miranda, on her knees with their husband’s dick down her throat and he held her hair and pushed her down. Their eyes were glued to one another, both getting off to the look of love adoration and lust they had. Shepard was moaning constantly, but after five ejaculations in his wife’s vagina, the puddle under Liara being the proud witness of his stamina, he nearly couldn’t cum anymore. So, Miranda had ordered Liara to rim him to make him cum one last time and so she could get a taste of her man as her right was, being his first wife harem queen.

Jack let go of the big blue breasts for a moment and kissed the toned belly, now filled with their child. Liara moaned and vibrated in Shepard’s ass, making him lean his head back and let out a moan as well. He pushed Miranda all the way down and held her there until she gagged. He let her up but she stayed on his dick, only pulling back to his tip to breathe a little while still suckling on his glans. Miranda’s hands replaced Jack’s mouth and handled the blue orbs, pulling and squeezing.

“Say, blue”, Jack cooed and went back to the tits. Miranda held right one ready and Jack gave it two deep suckles.

“Will they get bigger with pregnancy?”, she asked and all her other lovers moaned. Liara nodded her wet face slipping though Shepard’s ass crack as she licked over his anus.

“And will the fill with blue milk?”, Jack asked more. Shepard began fucking Miranda’s face again.

“Yes, mistress”, Liara breathed, taking her mouth away from her lover’s ass just for the blink of an eye. Jack giggled and brought her finale while sitting up and bringing her lips to Shepard’s scrotum.

“Then our baby will have to share some with her momma”, Jack said and bit into the ball sack. Sheared yelled out and came into Miranda’s mouth while Liara shuddered and ate the ass with new vigor.

Afterwards, Liara lay in John’s lap, cuddling him and mewling like a kitten while Miranda sat beside them and rubbed her back. All three were watching Jack on the floor, slurping up the cum.

“Can’t fucking waste any”, Jack only said after swallowing then slurping up some more and bringing it to her wife. Miranda kissed Jack deeply, trading the sperm for a while until Miranda pulled back and looked at Liara. The Asari mewled again, then opened her mouth and Miranda fed her by letting the liquid drip down form her tongue. Then she looked at her love and stroked her cheek.

“My little pregnant cumslut”, she said, then kissed Liara deeply while Jack slurped more in the background and John hugged both his lovers in his lap.


	3. XO I – Exclusive Orifice: Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some ideas form neilin and AshuraAnderson. I mixed your parts of your requests a little, hope you like it! And more two come, stay tuned…
> 
> After saving her sister, Miranda thanks Shepard and teases him with her ass. She thinks she has the upper hand, wrapped him around said masterpiece of juicy perfections until he asks one question knowing what he wants to here: How grateful are you, Lawson?
> 
> Parings: Miranda/MaleShep  
> Kinks: Dom/Sub, Dubcon, Anal, Miranda’s ass, Cumplay, Rough Sex, Submission

Miranda sat at her desk and looked at the same picture for ten minutes now. It was actually two pictures but of the same person. One was that of a child, just six months old, the other of a young woman of nineteen years. Ori had sent the two to her with her last mail. Strange how familiar she already wrote, signing her mails with your little sis. Miranda smiled. Her little sister. She had been that for nineteen years already, but somehow Miranda felt that they had only just met one week ago. Of course, she knew everything about Oriana, from her favorite food to the incident when she had broken her foot when she was seven. But I still felt different when Oriana told her something. Miranda didn’t spy on her anymore, everything Miranda got to know now was because Ori wanted her to know. It felt good. Miranda smiled. The door to her room opened.

“You wanted to see me, Miranda?”, Shepard said with his usual forwardness. Miranda looked up in slight surprise but composed herself instantly. The commander stood before her desk and looked at her with his typical look. Hard and serious mixed with a little bit of macho and sexual desire. He clearly wanted her and she had to admit she didn’t feel repulsed by his open display of interest. With other man she found it annoying, disgusting or simply didn’t care. But with him it was different.

“Yes, I…thanks again Shepard. Taking the time to help me with my sister…”, she hesitated looked down and shook her head slightly.

“I couldn’t have reached Oriana in time without your help”, she finished. He stood on one foot and crossed his arms. Damn he looked sexy like that. Miranda smiled inwardly and raised from her seat. Maybe now was the right time to test how much the commander wanted her. She walked by him slowly, making sure to sway her hips and bounce her ass a little more than usual. It worked.

Shepard followed her body with his but his eyes were glued to her ass. She sat down in a chair in front of the big window in the wall, again pushing out her ass more than necessary. He raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself. He knew what she was doing.

“And you proved yourself trustworthy…unlike Niket. I’m glad I got to take him out myself”, she said but didn’t look at him. Yeah, he was glad to. Nothing like a woman taking her revenge and get this fierce look in her eyes and that satisfied smirk after pulling the trigger. He was silent for a moment.

“How is your sister?”, he asked making a little small talk. She smiled at the gesture.

“She has what I wanted her to have – a normal life, and the freedom to choose her own path. And she knows she has as an older sister. A friend”, Miranda said, surprising herself with her openness.

“What did you tow talk about after all these years…meeting for the first time”, he asked. She smiled.

“I introduced myself. Her family was shocked. She adjusted quickly of course. She as smart as I am. But more funny. It was good.”

“I always thought of you of all business. Good to see that there’s a person under there”, he said and walked slowly around the seat in her line of sight.

She smiled wider. She had him, she knew that, wrapped around her little finger. The triumph felt good, better than usually. He was a specimen and that she had locket him into her fangs so easily made her feel extra good. She raised again using more ass than necessary and caught him looking at it. Oh yes, she had him. She walked to him slowly, her hips swaying and she brought a hand to his chest. She felt pure muscles and stroked over them for a moment. Then she slowly lifted her eyes to him after scanning his whole form. A real specimen an all hers.

“The mission is too important to let personal feelings interfere”, she said. She knew man like him, and loved to play with him. “but I am grateful”, she breathed in gave him a look. She loved to do that, letting her looks and body contradict what she said to get him even hotter. He had his hard look.

So that was what she wanted to play it like? He thought grimly. But while she thought she had him, he knew he had her. And she didn’t know what would come next.

“How grateful?”, he asked and raised a hand to hers to hold it softly. She smiled and looked at their joined hands.

“Very”, she said and stroked his chest again, but then pulled her hand away. Suddenly he gripped it tighter.

“And how much is that worth, Lawson”, he said and her smile fell. Then it all went very quickly. He pulled her tom him, pressed his mouth on hers for a moment. He squealed was shut up then kissed him back with a moan. He only kissed her for two moments but she felt that he was good at it. Then he pushed changed his grip on her and spun her around. He hand was in her hair now and his other just went from her hip to her ass.

“I know a way you can properly thank me”, he said in a dark tone and pulled her hair. She screamed slightly. Then he spanked her ass hard. Which shut her up.

“You fucking tease me all day with that skin tight suit and that bubble butt and now you want to get rid of me with a little thanks…I don’t think so”, he growled and pulled her to her desk. She hissed from the pain in her hair. What the fuck was going on? Was he about to…

He pushed her hard against the desk and pressed her head down on it. She brought her hands up to push up but he was stronger.

“Shepard”, she pressed out. He spanked her again.

“What? You’re not you grateful anymore?”, he asked mockingly. She pushed again against him but he gave her another spank. She let out the tiniest moan, but not out of pain. She was grateful. And it was true words weren’t enough to thank him for saving her sister. And being spanked by him, his rough hands on her somehow didn’t feel bad. It certainly made her afraid, feeling not in control like she used to. But was that per se bad?

He grinned darkly and gave her another spank. She moaned again. Fuck it did feel good.

“You fucking whore”, he murmured. Then his hands clawed at her back. She gasped but didn’t move. He got some fabric and pulled on it, ripping it. Gods he was strong. She should know that, she had rebuilt him to be physically superior to most humans. But still that he could tear the jumpsuit she even wore into battle surprised her. And it fueled her rising libido. He tore the jump suit open until her ass was exposed.

“My god”, he said in apreciation and she got a rush out of it. He softly caressed the marbel cheeks for a moment. She shuddered and enjoyed him. Then he instantly got harsher again, spanked her twice before pulling her tanga down just as roughly. Now she was afraid again. He would really do it no question about it. He felt her fight and pulled on her hair for a moment. He turned her head while her body was still pressed to the desk.

“Aren’t you fucking grateful, Lawson?”, he asked angrily and gave her a hard slap on the cheek. She was stunned and he pushed her back down. She _was_ grateful. And fuck it felt all so good, even the fear and the pain. All her life she had wanted to be in control in every aspect. But now she had non and it felt fucking great. He spanked her again and this time she let herself enjoy it. He grinned widely. He had her. He fidgeted with is pants for a moment, then pulled them down and pulled out his hard dick. She gasped when she felt the rod on her cheeks. It burned her skin so hot was it and she felt it’s size. She knew it was massive, she had rebuilt him, his cock included. But feeling it was different.

He waited for a moment and felt that she actually pushed back a little at his dick. Then he spit a big glob of spit in her ass crack.

“How grateful are you, Lawson?”, he asked mockingly. She shuddered but couldn’t come up with a response. She was fucking grateful. Grateful that he saved her sister, grateful that he showed Miranda how amazing submission felt. He slapped his dick on her cheeks a few times. Meanwhile he rubbed the spit in her ass, his finger slightly pushing in her pucker. She had a feeling what he wanted to do, but couldn’t believe it was happening and the rush she got from it.

“Let’s if this ass is just for show”, he growled and aligned his tip. She clawed at the desk but didn’t struggle against him. She was grateful, she would show him how much. Her vagina was dripping on the remains of her crotch piece.

He rammed in in one go, tearing her open. She screamed like she was stabbed and really, she was. He bottomed out and she felt his balls clash against her vagina. It was overlflowing now, the juices running down her legs.

“Fucking hell”, he cursed and pushed against her making her body slide over the desk. She whimpered and hissed. Pain was scorching though her abdomen. But it didn’t feel bad. It felt fucking great. He was so fucking massive, filled her completely, all her existence. She contracted her anal muscles for a moment and screamed as new pain shot through her. Then she tried to relax. He slowly pulled out and she whimpered.

“Fuck you’re tight. Haven’t you had anyone back there?”, he asked and pulled her head up by her hair. She shook her head biting her lips. Tears were filling her eyes and her knees trembled. She was in pain and she was fucking close to climax. She shook her head in his grip and he gave her a little slap on the ass. She bucked and her eyes fluttered.

“You’re not that great of a whore after all, huh?”, he asked. She didn’t answer. His hands tore more of her jumpsuit and took her bra with it. Her tits where bare like her ass now. Her slapped each one then asked her again.

“I said you aren’t that great of a whore, are you, Lawson?”, he pulled her nipples and she hissed.

“No…no sir”, she said. And that little word came past her lips so naturally it surprised her for a moment. Then warmth exploded in her belly. She felt free, free from all the burdens in the galaxy, free form her father, free from reasonability. In here with him she didn’t need to make any decisions, take any risks think about anything but pleasure. Her eyes opened big and beautiful and she looked at him. He smirked at her. He had her.

“What now, are you a whore or not?”, he asked and pushed in her ass. She moaned and kept looking at him.

“No, sir, I am a whore. Your whore”, she said and was rewarded with a few pushes and incredible warmth in her belly.

“Fucking right you are”, he said. Then he pushed her back down. Her cheek hit the desk hard and he sheathed his dick all the way inside her. She came screamed squirted trashed and he fucked her brutally now. She rode her orgasm for longer than she ever had, cumming her brains out on his dick. He spanked her the whole time, asking her questions and she only gave one answer.

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir.”

Half an hour he took her, sweat running over both their bodies. He had switched his grip on her only holding her hips now so he could fuck her harder while she held onto the desk. Her head was always down on it, always submissive. After fucking her with deep strokes for a minute he came, filling her rectum with his cum. She moaned and came with him, his warm liquid inside her simple perfection.

Afterwards both were panting. He went a little softer but was still erect inside her. What a specimen, what a stud her master was.

_Master? Yes, fuck yes, my master, own me, fuck me, please own me!_

He pulled out and his cum pushed out of her. He held out his hand and captured it. Then he turned her around. She looked at him with big eyes moaned and followed his every pull like a trained horse. He guided her to sit on the desk. She groaned with her sore rectum but loved it.

“You’re mine now, you hear me?”, he said in a silent tone, completely composed. He brought his hand to her face and smeared his cum in it, marking her as his. She moaned and licked his palm. He was delicious, thick and rich.

“Mine. These tits”, he got to them and smeared them as well, “, Mine. That ass”, he didn’t need to mark it, it was still overflowing, “Mine. They’re all mine. You’re mine and no one will ever fuck you again but me.”, she blinked though the sperm and nodded shuddering in aftershocks.

“Are you grateful now, Lawson”, he asked seriously and softly stroked her asscheek with his sticky hand. She looked at him.

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir.”

“Good pet”, he said and she cried with happiness inwardly. Praise from her master felt nearly as good as his dick tearing her open or his big hand slapping her. He inspected her cloths for a moment.

“You will need a new jumpsuit. But make it accent that fat ass again like this does”, he ordered and wiped his hand on her hair. She leaned into his touch and rubbed her head against his hand like a dog. He laughed.

“What color, sir?”, she asked and gave him a sweet smile. He took her chin in his hand and opened her mouth. He spit in it then closed it again. She swallowed and beamed.

“Black.”

\- Several weeks later -

Miranda sat on the couch and scrolled through the report. Suddenly she heard her name.

“Lawson”, her master bellowed and her head snapped up. Then it promptly swung to the right as her cheek was slapped. The data pad fell from her hands and she let out a deep moan of masochistic pleasure.

“You didn’t react when I snapped, slut”, he said and yanked her head back by her hair. That was true, she hadn’t. Knowing full well that this would happen when she didn’t and she had been looking forward to his aggression the full fiteen seconds it had taken him to walk over to her and let her have a taste of his roughness. Gods, what a whore she had become. She looked into his eyes, full of lust and fake fear to make him even harder. Her hand went to his hard dick and stroked it.

“I’m sorry, sir”, she said but was anything but. Behind him on the bed lay Kasumi, a fucked stupid expression on her face. Her cunt, filled with cum to the brim, was getting eaten out by Jack who in turn got a deep anal dicking from Kelly, a Shepard sized strap on buckled on her.

Fucking Miranda into submission had broken all his boundaries. He was unleashed now, his hunger and aggression untamed. He was simply a beast, his roughness and incredible skill breaking each woman sooner or later, Kasumi being only the latest and far from the last. There were still around a dozen woman on the ship yet unbroken by their Commander. And Miranda would help him take them all, order them to visit him alone, assist in breaking them until they would fall unconscious and then take everything he had left, submitting to his violence and brutal dominance. And she loved every second of it.

It seemed that he was done with the new addition to his harem and by tradition it was her time now. She shuddered and he choked her hard, cutting her oxygen and making her nearly fall to her knees. He let her go and she knew what he wanted. He always started their sessions like this. But as always, she didn’t help him in arranging her body on her knees her tits hanging, her arms behind her back and her hair in his tight grip. She even resisted a little to make him punish her more. He growled and she shuddered, then he slapped her on the ass until she mewled. And finally, he aligned his dick with her ass. She cried when he entered roughly and sat his brutal rhythm, the one she loved so much and that got her off in seconds. She wasn’t as tight as she used to be anymore, but she was trained and her muscles, used to his dick gripped him and tried to pull him in. He fucked her for a moment.

“Ungrateful little toy”, he snarled and slapped her face from behind.

“What do you say, bitch?”, he asked and rammed all the way in her while pulling her head back by her hair. She saw him upside down.

“Thank you, sir, thank you for fucking my ass.”

“Whose are you, whose is this tight little hole?”

“Yours, sir, I’m yours. It’s your hole, your exclusive orifice”, she said her prayer like promise and went into the fog of orgasmic bliss as he let loose on it.


	4. XO II – Exclusive Orifice: Out of Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After helping Miranda once again, Shepard comes to her Citadel-apartment to spent some time with his slave after months apart. And Miranda is more than happy to be reunited with her master!
> 
> Parings: Miranda/MaleShep  
> Kinks: Dom/Sub, Anal, Miranda’s ass, Striptease, Cumplay, Rough Sex, Submission, Choking, Breathplay, Marathon Sex, Face slapping

Shepard walked through the corridor. She had asked him to come here, whenever he could. She had asked him. As if he was the slave and she the mistress. Inwardly he was boiling. Oh, he would show her who was in charge. As he walked, he suddenly realized something. Back on the Normandy she had acted on his command, followed every order, bathed in the praise she got by being a good slave. She had let Jack fuck her so the tattooed woman could get a little anger out of her system, because Shepard had wanted the ex-convict’s loyalty. And it had worked and afterwards the two of them had been his best girls, ready to do anything, working together to do his bidding and to give him every bit of pleasure they could. She had cut ties with Cerberus when he ordered her to. She hadn’t even hesitated, the choice between the illusive man and Shepard obviously an easy one for her. In the time after that she had fucked around to gain him influence, rode every man and woman Shepard had wanted to be in his favor. But when it was just the two of them, alone in a dimly lit room, Miranda wasn’t the good little girl she was all the other time. She was defiant – in boundaries of course, never acting up too much just not following his orders like she did when others were around – she was slow and sometimes didn’t listen to him. And just now he had figured her out. He had always thought that it was because somewhere in her mind she had still hoped she could seduce him, maybe become his equal or partner, maybe his lover instead of his slave. But he had been wrong.

She simply wanted to be punished. Wanted him to get angry, to get rough and wanted to be shown who was in charge. Shepard let out a little laugh. He had fallen for it, played in her hand. He now understood why he liked her so much, why she would always be his first pet, his favorite. He had dozens of lovers, one more beautiful than the other, all strong and a lot influential, from the shadow broker to an Asari justicar, from a biotic psycho to a picture-perfect marine. But she was his favorite, because with her it would never get boring, he was never too sure what she was thinking. He knew she was loyal to him, his property by every meaning of the word. But owning her wasn’t boring, it was challenging and exciting.

He reached the door. He didn’t ‘knock’ meaning pressing the button on the door pad, he simply walked into the apartment. She waited for him inside, her black jumpsuit around her body like a second skin. Oh gods, he had missed that view. In public they acted normal, like former colleagues and somewhat friends, accomplices. She would follow his orders still, but he wouldn’t make them sound so harsh and wouldn’t grope and spank and slap her to his heart’s content, and hers as well he had now understood. And she didn’t wear the black jumpsuit but her normal black and white one.

But in private, only for his eyes, she always had the black on one, even tighter than the other, struggling to contain her lush body. It was so fucking hot, he instantly got hard to the sight of her. She stood with her back to the door, on purpose as he figured, and her ass was on display. The suit was nearly eaten by her ass crack, so prominent were the juicy cheeks, so clearly visible the line between them.

“Commander”, she said, sounding happy and aroused.

“You wanted to see me, Lawson”, he said and made himself home instantly. He opened his Jacket and through it on the floor, then his shirt and his pants. There was no need to pretend that what was about to happened would end any different than in sex, rough hard sex, him fucking her. And he knew like he adored her body, she did his, the muscles and taned skin, the strength it radiated. He walked over to a chai and sat down. She made a step towards him, sensually and gracefully, the latex straining around her leg and hip. He raised a hand and signed her to halt, she did instantly.

“Yes, sir, I wanted to thank you”

“Thank me…”, he said, remembering the first time she wanted to do that and how perfect it had played out. He took the glass already waiting for him. The whisky was his brand, and he drowned the whole glass in one go.

“For the favor you granted me, sir”, she explained and crossed her legs while her arms went back. The suit strained again and her big breasts were on full display. Little fucking tease he thought and poured himself another glass.

“What do I get in return?”, he asked and fixated her. She smiled lovely and seductive.

“I will give you anything you ask me to, sir”, she cooed.

“You do that anyway, whore”, he simply said. That was so fucking true and she nearly came from the thought of what he had done to her over the months on the Normandy and what he would hopefully do to her for the rest of her life. As soon as the reapers, Cerberus and her goddamn father were dealt with – there was not shred of doubt in her mind that her master would kill them all – she would be by his side forever, pleasing him forever, would be blessed by his roughness and his dominance.

“Well, if you got nothing else you could give me”, he said, playing annoyed but both knew that he loved having her as her slave.

“Strip”, he suddenly barked. Her lips twitched into a smile for a moment, then she quickly opened the zipper on her suit.

“No”, he said and she halted instantly and looked at him.

“Sir?”, she asked. He waited making her so frustrated and turned on by his dominance her juices ran down her legs.

“Slowly, strip like a dancer, not like the whore you are”, he said and leaned back. Her lips twitched again and she followed his order.

He didn’t know where she had learned it, but the moves she brought and the perfections of her dance simply should be illegal. She brought the zipper back up, then began swaying her hips. She started slow, her eyes on his with a seductive and sexy expression. Then her movements got bigger, and she leaned forward. Her breasts were so tightly held in the suit, they didn’t move – and they wouldn’t have if she was naked, so perky and perfectly full were they. But against the contrast of the white floor he saw her nipples poking out, a feat not easy achieved, but her nubs so hard the deformed the tight suit. He licked his lips. She jiggled her upper body for a moment, then turned quickly and stretched her ass out. She stayed like that for a lot longer, swaying and bouncing the perfect derriere that was his alone. She then danced through the room a little, her hips always in perfect speed and her arms started caressing her flanks and tits. He drank another glass. His pants were now fucking tight as his dick was ready to fuck that perfect ass. But he let her work for it a bit more.

Her head turned, her hair flowing like a obsidian river, and her ice eyes met his, seducing him once again. She turned her body back around, her eyes staying on his as her hands came up to the zipper again.

“May I show you my body now, sir?”, she asked in a deep voice, every syllable dripping with sex. He waited and she did as well, her hands not moving. Then she bit her lip and looked away for a moment. She was so turned on by his games, so horny and wanted to please him so badly.

“Please”, she half whispered and looked at him again. He gave a dark grin and nodded. She let out a breath and pulled the zipper down. Shepard saw her slightly shaking and knew why. When the zipper was down, she reached in her suit with one hand, holding her right breast and covering the other. Of course, she wore no bra, the tightness of the suit made even thinking about underwear a lot cause. And her need made her forget that underwear even existed. It would only pose another barrier to overcome to finally feel him inside of her, so she was glad that she couldn’t wear some.

Her other hand opened the front of the suit slowly and he leaned forward. Her toned stomach came in view, her skin more perfect than marble. She waited for a moment, let him look at her bathed in his lust for her body. Then she turned around. She played coy for a moment, although she was his whore and he had seen her naked more times than any other living being except herself. But she wanted to tease him, pleasure him by playing innocent. An innocent little girl he could corrupt, whom he could ruin with his big dick, his indominable will and never-ending lust.

_Oh, sir, what will you do with me? Will you fuck me with that big thing in your pants? Will you push it in my ass, make me cry from the pain and pleasure it will give me, master?_

She slipped out of the sleeves quickly, then covered her breasts again. The suit fell around her upper body and caught by her wide hips. He saw her back that had the same perfect paleness as the rest of her. Then she turned back around. She avoided looking at him, played more of the innocent role she had come up with. But she also bit her lips and time and time again let her eyes drift to the tent in his pants.

He let her play more, sat there and let the situation work their magic on both of them. Then he brough a hand to his pants and unzipped them as well. She moaned and looked up at him. He smiled and motioned her what to do.

_Reveal yourself, little whore, show me what is mine._

She did and raised her arms. Her breasts wobbled for a moment as she let go of them. Her nipples were rock hard, little nubs of diamonds. He licked his lips and she got back to dancing, now with her arms raised. She swayed around more, wiggling her chest occasionally. The innocent girl was gone now, the true whore inside showing herself. She hypnotized him with her movements, her perfect breasts and her flawless skin. She continued stripping, using both her hands and some effort to get the tight latex to let go of her curves. She didn’t play coy anymore, simply showed herself to him, her wide hips her dripping cunt. The suit fell around her ankles and she stepped put of it. Then she stood there not covering anything, the juices running down her legs, her nipples harder than possible. She watched him, waited, begged him to command her. He smiled and motioned her to go down. She smiled back and dropped to her knees slowly, turning to the side to show him her ass. Then she stood on all four and let him inspect her.

Gods that perfect ass. He watched it long, its curvy cheeks and the little pucker between them.

_Do you like it, sir, do you like your whore’s ass? Will you fuck it? Oh please, sir, will you fuck me in the ass?_

“Come here, Lawson”, he commanded after a long while. He had stripped in the meantime as well, now nude as her. She did crawl to him and he raised his feet so they stood on the couch. She knew what her master wanted and only hesitated a little so he would pull her hair and push her in. She played her usual game and he followed along, to horny now to see who had the longer breath. So he promptly did, even gave her a slap to the cheek and she shuddered and moaned. Then he pressed her face between his cheeks and she began licking around his pucker with vigor. He moaned and she screamed of happiness inwardly.

_Let me please you master, please let your little pet please you!_

“Good pet”, he said and both moaned. She from the praise, he from his skilled slut’s tongue in his ass. She kissed his asshole deeply, then got back to licking it. Her hands went to his balls massaging the big depos of rich sperm she loved so much. He let her rim him for a long time, let her lick all around his opening, let her slip his tongue inside him so deeply in seemed she tried to lick his prostate. Then he changed his position and placed his feet om her ass. She moaned and dove in deeper. Her hands were stroking him of now and he throbbed.

_Yes, sir, give me your sperm, your tasty delicious cum, let me drink form the only thing I want to feed on._

His grip in her hair tightened then he pulled her away. She opened her mouth wide and stretched her tongue out, begging him with big eyes.

_Your cum, sir, your cum, only your cum, I never want anything else but the things that taste of you._

She still stroked him of and he throbbed madly. He moaned, grunted then came. He shot his first robe across her face, then the second in her mouth. She shuddered, shivered, moaned, her eyes flickering. For the third one he pushed her down roughly again and it hit the back of her mouth. He pushed her down all the way, felt her throat around his dick and shot his fouth and fifth streak directly into her gullet. She came from his taste alone, form his rough hands in her hair and his feet on her ass.

He suffocated her for minutes and she cried form happiness. She was close to passing out but stayed awake, relished every moment of his climax and being so close to him. Fuck, she loved him, loved her master. She adored him, worshiped him, but she also loved him, loved like she never had in her life. As she realized this, he pulled her of his cock.

She swallowed quickly then gasped and breathed. His aggression boiled up now and he stood up and pulled her to her feet. His hand came to her throat and the precious air was again cut off, replaced with his even more precious roughness. She looked into his eyes and blinked he choked her harder. Her mouth opened and she convulsed coming for him again. Her eyes closed slowly and she felt she was about to pass out. Her hand, that was holding his dick the whole time opened and in the same moment he let her breath again. She gasped clawed at his arm that held her hair, lost her balance nearly fell but he caught her and held her steady. He watched her go through the confusion, then the relive of surviving, then the pleasure and then saw her look back up at him, breathing heavy but ready for more. She could stand on her own again and he let go of her.

“Thank you, sir”, she breathed and kissed him on the lips. He let her for a moment but then bit her lips and slapped her ass.

“Don’t forget your place, whore”, he said and sat down. She apologized instantly and took a step back.

“Turn around, pet”, he said and reached for the glass with whisky. She did gracefully and swayed her hips. He brought a hand to one cheek and finally got to stroked the marble skin. My gods she was so fucking perfect, her skin so soft, and even though he knew it better than anyone, he was still marveled by it. She sighed form his tough and he smiled then gave her a spank. She sighed louder and he spanked harder. Then he took the glass and poured it over the perfect butt. She moaned form the cold and let her hair fall down her back. He watched the caramel liquid run down her white skin a moment, then leaned forward and licked over it. She moaned again and he gave two more licks then suddenly pulled her hair. She fell backwards and fell on him. His hand came to her throat instantly and his other pulled her nipples. Fuck she was so close again already and he hadn’t even fucked her yet.

“Look, you spilled my drink, pet”, he said and slapped both tits.

“I’m so sorry, master”, she whimpered and he spanked her harder.

“Show me how sorry, Lawson”, he murmured and let her go. He pushed her away from him a little. But she couldn’t wait anymore. She pulled her left ass cheek apart and sat on his dick. It slipped in her, his exclusive whole putting up no resistance for its owner. He saw he fluttering eyes and heard her moan combining with her perfect tightness.

“Sir, I’m clos, sir”, she informed him but didn’t ask to cum. He would let her if he wanted, she had no right to beg for it.

“I figured, you’re such an easy whore, aren’t you?”, he said and gripped her ass while she bounced in his lap.

“Yes, sir, for you sir”, she said and concentrated. She was so close already her legs shivered and she nearly bit of her lip. He suddenly pulled her by her hair again and pushed up into her. She lay on his chest and moaned and mewled and his mouth came to her ear.

“Cum”, he only said and she crumbled before him. He felt her juices dripping on his balls, felt her convulse. A full minute she came. Her first orgasm from his dick in months lasted long and was so fucking good. She didn’t masturbate and the thought of another lover or coming without his presence in the room and to arouse or satisfy him was simply ridicules. But now he was here and she could cum and she did for minutes. He watched her, felt her and felt the power he had over her. He bathed in it as she did in her climax. When she came down, he let her go.

“Ride me till you can’t move anymore, Lawson. Cum as much as you want but never stop bouncing”, was the last sentence he spoke for a long time. She moaned and sat up a bit then began riding his lap. She came quickly again. And after that she tried not to, but did so many times she lost count.

Hours later

She only pulled of him every ten seconds or so now. She was sore, her rectum red from all the fiction. Her eyes were barley open anymore and she panted heavily. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and he had licked it of several times already or had made her lick it of her arms or his hands. Now she could nearly not move anymore and turned her head to him. He had cum in her twice but she knew he was far from being satisfied. He had an incredible stamina, his massive harem and natural prowess let him fuck for hours and hours. She licked his face and he spanked her making her moan.

“You’re out of moves, Lawson?”, he asked mockingly. Hearing his voice made her shudder, his sexy dominance gripping her submissive soul and choking it and making it sing his praise. But her body was done and her voice only tiny and hoarse.

“Yes, sir”, she said and tried to rise but couldn’t.

“Hm”, he only made and stood up with her in his arms. She did realize much anymore, but felt that she was in his arms and buried her head in his chest. She breathed his smell and felt his sweat and tried to lick it off. Suddenly he threw her down on the bed. She didn’t yelp, too tired for that and when the felt the soft mattress under her she drifted off for a moment. He smiled down at her slapped her awake quickly, then rearranged her. She lay on her front now, still close to passing out despite her master’s perfect roughness. She felt him spread her ass and shuddered.

“Is this my ass, am I the only one who fucked it and ever will?”, he asked mockingly. She simply nodded, too tired to say the ‘yes sir’ she usual answered with everything her master said when they were in the bedroom. He laughed a little then stroked her hair. She sighed and cherished in his petting. She loved her master, loved him so completely and the fact that he let her stay in his lap made her so incredibly happy. He had cum in her twice but was still hard.

Then suddenly he pulled her hair and her head up and looked into her big blue eyes. Gods, Sir was so sexy and hot, his big scar over his cheek, the dark look on the well-cut face.

“You’re out of move…I’m not”, he said then rammed his hip down so his cock brushed her g spot then hit her cervix. She grunted and her eyes fluttered before he set a brutal rhythm and fucked her doggy until she lost consciousness. He hammered in her until he came again then left the apartment after showering. But when he did, he stroked her hair one last time and kissed her temple.

“Good girl”, he breathed and she smiled in her sleep.


	5. Being Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Liara/Miranda/Jack/MaleShep  
> Kinks: Light Dom/Sub, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Lactation, Polyamory… 
> 
> Continuation of "Getting Ready"

Liara sighed once again and pressed her back against her spouse. She felt the big breasts only a little smaller than her own milk filled ones. She felt the trained stomach, the incredibly soft skin and the soothing warmth. She felt the soft lips roaming all over her blue skin, kissing and worshipping. She felt the soft hands, so careful yet so familiar and intimate as they touched her and chased away the cold and soothed every soreness and pressure on her body. Miranda pressed back and they minimalized the non-existent distance between them.

“I love you, Li”, Miranda breathed and got back to kissing over her wife’s neck and shoulders. She went to the small ridges that flowed into Liara’s crests and began licking slowly between them. Liara let out a tiny moan. Miranda sighed as well and their soft interaction changed into foreplay. This was their routine for the last six months since Liara had started showing. 

In the mornings, when the Asari got up, a task becoming increasingly difficult, Miranda would instantly and far quicker and easier than her pregnant wife, sit behind her on the edge of the bed. Then the former Cerberus operative would hug her wife close, whisper to her and began stroking and caressing all over Liara’s body. And with the months the time they would spend like this would grow like Liara’s breasts and stomach did. Right now, they had been here for almost half an hour with no end to their soft exchange in sight.

“You smell so fucking good, my love”, Miranda whispered and breathed in Liara’s shoulder. 

“Plah, I think I stink after last night’s midnight meal with my husband”, Liara giggled, referring to the sudden burst of lust which had first awoken her and then John because his pregnant horny wife had sucked him hard until getting fed his load, then rode him until she was satisfied. It was a good thing to be married to fit to the bone ex-soldier, since even in the middle of night he had given her a nice mouthful of cum and three perfect orgasms before both went back to sleep.

“No, doll, you smell perfect - musky and claimed by your man”, Miranda said and sniffed her wife more. She had taken this habit up with many others after Liara had started showing. The Asari bit her lips. A soft ever-increasing insecurity wormed its way into Liara’s mind. Her growing body, her moodiness, her eating habits, all of it perfectly normal, had nonetheless made her become a little self-aware as of late. She asked herself if her spouses really found her attractive anymore or if they were annoyed with her behavior. And as part of it she questioned Miranda’s assessment of her smell which to her wasn’t that great.

“Do I smell better than before?”, Liara asked. Along with her insecurity now came another, a nagging little voice that asked if Miranda would still be attracted to her blue wife after the birth. Fuck, hormones were so annoying! 

“Different, baby, but not better. You smelled great before and now it changed but is still so delicious”, Miranda said and kissed Liara’s neck. She was always there to counter her wife’s insecurities, was it with soft, sweet care or with dominant, rough passion. Miranda would either caress Liara and whisper the perfect words to her or she would take her blue pet-collar, put it on and command her to stop belittling herself. Liara relaxed and her mind eased up. She brought both hands to her wife’s legs on each side of her and stroked over her calves and thighs.

“I love you, Miri”, she whispered and they kissed softly, slowly.

Miranda’s hands which had been cupping and softly squeezing Liara’s swollen breasts for a while now, went back to the big stomach. She touched it with featherlight hands, so careful and loving. Liara enjoyed the soft skin on her straining one and let out a little sigh. Suddenly Miranda felt a kick and Liara let out a tiny groan. Miranda smiled and instantly kissed her wife’s neck more.

“She kicked me, Li, our girl kicked me”, Miranda whispered sounding so incredibly excited. Her hand lay on the big stomach, searching for the tiny feet hoping for another sign off their baby’s activity.

“She actually kicked me, love”, Liara joked. Miranda giggled and her hands softly stroked over her wife’s belly. Now she felt another kick and she smiled so widely. 

“I think she is excited to come out and meet her mother soon”, Liara said and nudged her nose against Miranda’s cheek. Miranda instantly kissed her lips and breathed a ‘I love you’ on them. 

The human, who could never have children, always got emotional when her wife would call the girl in her womb their child, like Miranda always did. As Liara turned and kissed her wife on the cheek then on the mouth, Miranda’s hand slowly traveled south. This was their routine which would always end in soft loving sex and they would make love until they woke their husband to join them. Just when the silken nimble hand was about to reach the ready pussy, the door of their bedroom opened and shone a little light on the couple.

Normally, the intruder, who really was none since she lived here and was married to the people still in bed, would curse at them and call them love sick and nauseating. But from the moment her wife had become pregnant Jack had turned into a soft, sweet and loving cuddler, ditching her potty mouth when addressing her wife, only ever call her blue bitch or anything when they were having hot wild sex. 

It was a strange picture, as Jack walked on her tiptoes to her sitting wives, and the contrast of Liara’s blue skin, Miranda’s light fair one and Jack’s tattooed body couldn’t be bigger. Jack stood in front of the bed for a moment, then bend down to kiss both her wives on the head. Liara turned to her and began a slow make out session with her youngest spouse and Miranda tore one hand form her pregnant wife’s body to caress Jack’s wiry one. The psychotic biotic was slightly wet with sweat but Miranda couldn’t be phased. 

Jack always got up way earlier than her spouses, her bioticly overcharged body not letting her sleep for more than five hours. Then she would either start to work out to get some energy out of her system, or she would wake her husband so he could fuck it out of her. The always went into another room to not wake their wives so Jack could insult her husband like both loved and he could slap and roughen her up like she needed. Although John was actually a late riser nowadays, he had done by god enough for the galaxy to deserve as much sleep as he wanted, his military years made him able to keep up with his wife even when the light of the citadel were still dimmed for the night. 

But this morning, Jack at opted for sports and let her husband sleep. She now ended the long tongue exchange with their blue wife and got to her knees. Liara opened her legs with familiar movements and Jack smiled. Then the tattooed woman kissed over Liara’s belly, following the trail Miranda’s hand had described. Liara moaned. Her deeply two wives were so opposite to one another: Miranda was always teasing and took her time to work up Liara’s appetite, which was still rocketing through the roof despite the ‘countermeasure’ to curb her lust. But pregnancy only had made her hornier. Jack on the other hand was direct, some might say blunt. She simply crouched down before her wife, took only a tiny moment to great their baby in Liara’s belly and then simply ate Liara out bringing her to orgasm quickly. Miranda massaged Liara’s tits all the while. Then as her wife came down form a long high, Miranda pinched the hard nubs that were Liara’s dark blue and suddenly felt her fingers wetting. Miranda smiled to herself.

“Jacky girl”, she purred and her tattooed wife looked up. She licked through the deep purple folds one last time, then lay her head on Liara’s thigh. The Asari melted as she saw her tattooed wife, looking so cute as she smacked her lips and made an innocent face.

“What, cheerleader?”, she asked and smiled at her spouses.

“Come up here, my wifey has a surprise for you”, Miranda cooed and stroked her hand over Jack’s shaven side

Jack growled, still so fucking cute, but came up. Liara blinked rapidly and suddenly tasted something on Miranda’s fingers which were shoved in her mouth. It was sweet and strange and Liara knew instantly what it was. The Asari moaned, a strange mix of surprise, arousal and discomfort. Jack came up and looked at her wives.

“So, you got a surprise for me, blue?”, she asked and kissed Liara’s cheek. Miranda pulled her fingers from her wife’s mouth and giggled. Liara mewled. 

“Yes, all your sucking on her tits has finally made the naughty doll give in to her love’s hunger. She’s ready to feed, even though it will be around a month before she normally should”, Miranda explained. Liara all the while made little noises of shame and her eyes jumped around trying to avoid her wife’s hot glances.

“You’re lactating for momma, blue?”, Jack asked and caressed Liara’s tits. Jack took Liara’s chin in her hand and made her wife look at her. The Asari bit her lips, nodded and mewled more as Jack pulled on her nipples while kissing her deeply.

“Fucking finally, I get to taste that blue milk I’ve been promised”, Jack said, let go of her blue love and leaned back down. She sucked on Liara’s nipple hard and at the same time squeezed the tit. A fine squirt of light blue liquid shot in Jack’s hungry mouth and the biotic moaned. Liara did as well, still ashamed and aroused at the same time.

“Fuck, that is good”, Jack said and latched her mouth to the nipple again. She sucked deeply, swallowed when her mouth was a little filled then repeated. Liara moaned all the while and Miranda caressed Liara’s belly.

“Good girl, Li, feed our hungry wife”, she whispered while kissing over Liara’s neck. Jack let the nipple pop from her mouth and laid her head back. She swallowed, then she gave Liara’s tit a hard squeeze. The Asari groaned and milk shot from her nipples over her wife’s face.

“Dirty little doll”, Jack cooed and her mouth got back to sucking. Liara was now moaning and Miranda joined her as she saw her wife’s stained face. The older human moved around a little so she was close to the younger human face. Then she made a lick over one light blue streak on Jack’s skin. She swallowed the sweet liquid combined with Jack’s sweat from the training and shivered then looked at Liara.

“She is right, doll, it’s so incredibly delicious”, she whispered. Liara watched her wives with confused arousal. The sensation getting her milk sucked was so new to Liara and it aroused her so much she felt slightly ashamed. Miri bit her lips and watched Jack drink. The younger woman saw it and gave a dark smile. She brought a hand up to Miranda’s hair and pulled on it. The brunette groaned and followed the force down to her wife’s tits.

“Go get some, bitch, I don’t want to hear you complain later, that I didn’t let you have any”, Jack snarled. She took Miranda’s throat in her hand and angled her wife so the perfect lips were close to the dark nipple. Miranda smelled on the tit, Jack’s sloppy sucking having left a little liquid on the skin. Miranda hummed and the sweet odor then followed her wife’s example and began sucking. Liara moaned and shook slightly. 

“Yeah, good girl, drink from our pet”, Jack said and her one hand let go of Miranda and went between Liara’s legs. She teased the throbbing purple cunt then began fingering it. Liara now moaned more and Jack smiled. Miranda drank and drank, not able to quit the tasty blue treat. Jack kissed the back of her head and went to the other tit. The ex-convict bit the nipple which made Liara groan and nearly cum as both her wives sucked on her. 

“You’re our little cow now, Li, and we’ll milk you dry”, Jack said in her deepest voice and followed on her statement.

A few minutes the humans sucked the big orbs, Liara getting closer to cumming by the second. Jack felt the slickness in her hand increase. She gave one last deep suckle but kept her mouth full. Then she pulled on Miri’s hair. The older woman let go of the nipple and looked at her wife. They kissed, their tongues visibly trading some of the milk between them. Liara moaned and shivered. She was so fucking embarrassed, felt like such a perv to get off to the sight of her wives milk-swapping. But she couldn’t help it, couldn’t keep it together. So she let go and when they pulled away and swallowed Liara came. The humans watched the asari moan and shiver for a second before going back to sucking her tits. Liara’s moans stopped and her eyes shot open as she felt the incredible sensation of cumming and getting milked for the first time. She came for three minutes straight and when she suddenly went rigid, Miranda had to catch her so she wouldn’t fall of the bed. Jack also held onto her wiast and her thumbs stroked the blue skin softly. Jack watched her wives for a moment Miranda smiling brightly while cooing to Liara and kissing her forehead, then Jack smiled to herself and got up. She stroked over Liara’s belly then over her tits and finally cupped the asari’s jaw in one hand. Liara looked up at her wife and saw something in the ex-convicts eyes. Love of course, as well as arousal, a bit of mocking but also something she had never seen on Jack. Envie.

“Jack, baby, I…”, Liara instantly began but Jack laid a finger on her lips.

“Shhh, blue, don’t apologize. You are the mother of my daughter and the most beautiful blue slut there is, with your big belly and titties. I’m not jealous of you having a baby, because it is my baby as well”, Jack said. Liara nodded and kissed her wife deeply full of emotion. Her child was their child, it would be raised in a home by three mothers and a dad and infinite love.

“I love you, Liara. But I’m jealous because I want to carry one as well. And I know someone who will make me big and sexy as well.” she said and looked over on the bed. She quickly jumped on it and kicked their husband in the ribcage. Her wives rearranged, laying down with Miranda of course behind Liara.

“Wake up, dumbass”, she growled. Shepard turned around and looked at her. She pulled down her panties and threw them at his face but he caught them easily. Her foot was massaging his dick in his boxers and she purred like a cat.

“I want a baby”, Jack stated not even asking if he was was willing too. Shepard felt his dick stir and sat up a little. 

“Your baby, boyscout”, Jack clarified the obvious.

“I want to have big tits and a round belly. I want Miri to spoil me like I’m a princess and Li to eat me out every morning because she can’t contain her lust for my developing body. I want a dripping cunt that never gets satisfied. I want to be bred, babe, knocked up, impregnated, heavy with child, claimed by my man, I want a bun in the oven, be up the pole, become preggers as my wife would say”, Jack said like in a prayer winking at Miranda. She meanwhile crouched down to him and freed his hardening shaft from it’s fabric prison.  
“Yeah thought so that you would have no objections”, Jack grinned and stroked him. Suddenly Shepard shot forward and gripped her hair and one tit. He pulled on both and Jack hissed. Shepard pulled his wife to his face and looked deeply in her eyes. His other wives watched them while Miranda still pampered Liara. Shepard looked into Jack’s eyes with their mad expression.

“Why do I feel like I’m just your sperm donor”, he asked. He delivered tow soft slaps to Jack’s cheeks then stuck his finger in her willing mouth. Jack smiled and bit his finger. Her other hand which had fondled his balls now crept lower and her index massaged his ass. Booth chuckled and Shepard pulled his finger out of his wife while she did the opposite.

“Because you are, boyscout”, she said and inserted her finger. He groaned but smiled and lay a deep loving kiss on Jack’s lips and whispered to her.

“I love you, psycho”, he said and Jack recuperated, then kissed him back while grabbing his face like he had hears. After she pulled away and settle on him, his now hard dick at her entrance the specter looked over to his other wives.

“You’re cool with it?”, he asked. Liara nodded instantly and Miranda gave the most beautiful smile. Shepard smiled back at them. He had always wanted a home full of children, opposite to what he had experienced as an only child on a space craft. 

“Permission granted, sailor, now come on board and do your duty”, Jack grinned. He groaned as he felt her tight tunnel around him. Jack moaned deeply and began riding him hard instantly. Miranda was kissing away at Liara’s skin when she felt her wife’s fingers at her cunt. Liara turned her head slightly and gave her human love a teasing smile and a kiss on the cheek. Miranda smiled back and relaxed by lying her head on her wife’s.

Shepard was moaning and groaning as Jack got even more passionate. She braced with an arm on his pecks and was now hopping on her man’s body. All the while she swears obscenities and nearly bit her lips bloody. He took a deep breath and now began fucking back up into her meeting her jumps midair. She cried out and fell forward.

“Yes, good boy, good fucking boy, fuck your wife pregnant”, she groaned and bit his ear. He growled and pulled her hair back so she looked back at him.

“Fuck, babe, I’m close”, he grumbled and pulled more so she bared her throat to him. He took the opportunity and bit it roughly. She hissed and moaned.

“You better be, lover, ‘cause I want to drown in your spunk”, she moaned. He moaned in her throat and fucked her even harder. Miranda had closed her eyes and was only listening to her spouses fuck and while feeling Liara’s nimble fingers in her pussy. She hummed and whimpered softly until Liara stroked her cheek.

“Miri, come and sit on my face”, Liara said softly, their gentle loving harsh contrast to the debauchery going on between them. Miranda opened her eyes and moved. She did as told and was now facing Jack beside her. The ex-convict saw her wife was now in range and sat up while their man was still pushing in Jack from below. Miranda smiled at her wife and leaned to her. But Jack was in a rough mood now and only grabbed Miranda’s throat to choke her. 

“What do you say now, cheerleader? I’m gonna ride your man and make you watch as he knocks me up”, Jack growled. She liked to play on their old hostility when she was like that, taunting Miranda and get her excited with it. Miranda moaned and her hands began pinching Jack’s nipples. Liara mewled as she got to eat out her brunette goddess and latched her lips to Miranda’s nether ones. 

Jack grinned and spit in Miranda’s face while choking her even harder. But the former operative knew her wife inside out and outsmarted her not for the first time. She let go of Jack and instead looked at John in the corner of her eyes.

“Cum inside of her, lover”, she only pressed out. He groaned and Jack whimpered. Miranda used her wife’s arousal and freed herself of the harsh hold. She pulled Jack’s face to her and smiled brightly.

“Do it, victim, take your husband’s seed and get big and beautiful so I can spoil you, my princess”, Miranda whispered. Jack cried out and she came. Her wife was simply perfect.

“I love you, Miri, I love you, gods baby I love you so much”, she repeated licking over Miranda’s lips after each word. 

“I love you too”, the brunette answered and came as well. Liara had stuck a finger in her ass and her tongue was all the way in the perfect Lawson-pussy above her. The women rode their orgasms while Shepard held back all the while just when his wives were done, he took action again. Quickly he turned around and Jack cried out as she was swirled around. She lay on the mattress now and Shepard loomed over her petit body. Jack was panting and looked at him with big eyes. She raised a shaky hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

“I hope he has your eyes”, she whispered and he moaned. He softly began fucking her again while they held eye contact. Miranda panted for a moment then quickly helped Liara up. John felt his blue wife beside him as she kissed his shoulder he turned his head and kissed her head only too feel Miranda on his other side. He turned his head and was kissed on the lips.

“Do it, baby”, Miranda whispered. Liara turned his head back to herself.

“Cum inside our wife, my love”, Liara said and kissed him. He made ready to cum and did as he heard Jack say silently with a breaking voice.

“Please…John.”

Shepard roared out and plunged himself all the way inside Jack. She cried out as well as she felt him pump his load in her. He came for two minutes straight and filled her up compeltly until his seed spilled around his throbbing dick. She had closed her eyes and was bathing in the feeling of his warm liquids. He pumped one last time and then slumped down on her. Instantly Jack held him tightly and whispered to him how much she loved him and that she would give him a boy because he had given her everything.

Miranda and Liara watched them full of love and smiled then kissed each other over their spouses intertwined bodies.

“The next child we will be making will be yours, my love. I will carry your daughter as soon as John’s is born”, Liara whispered softly. Miranda’s eyes filled with tears. 

“You are so perfect, Li, I love you so fucking much.”


End file.
